The present invention relates to a medical telemetry system and a medical telemeter, and particularly to a medical telemetry system and medical telemeter which are to be used in an inpatient ward of a hospital or the like, and which can time sequentially measure biological information such as the blood pressure and heart rate of a patient.
In an inpatient ward of a hospital or the like, a medical telemetry system has been used for monitoring a patient. As described in JP-A-5-161611, for example, a related-art medical telemetry system is configured by a transmitter which wirelessly transmits biological information (measurement data) obtained by performing measurements on a patient, and a receiver which displays and records the transmitted biological information.
Recently, a transmitter which is portable by a patient is in widespread use. Therefore, a patient can freely move in an inpatient ward while measurements of biological information such as the blood pressure and the heart rate are continued. The widespread use of such a portable transmitter causes a problem in that the location of a patient cannot be known. As a countermeasure against the problem, there is a related-art system, disclosed in JP-A-10-248816, which can roughly detect the current position of a patient.
In accordance with widespread use of such an above-described related-art portable transmitter, there arises a necessity that, when a doctor or a nurse wishes to call back a patient to a patient room, the doctor or the nurse must seek the patient in a ward of a hospital or page the patient over a loudspeaker. A method may be possible in which transmitters to be carried by patients are provided with functions of receiving different frequencies, respectively, and a signal is transmitted to the transmitter which is carried by the patient to be paged. However, the medical frequency band is limited, and it is difficult to set a large number of transmission channels for the paging function.